


I am gonna buy you a Mockingbird

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Irondad, Movie Night, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is cute, Sick Peter, Sore throat, Tony sings a Lullaby, Vomiting, no graphic description, spiderson, ultimate cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: Peter is hiding a fever and a sore throat from Tony, let‘s just say Spidey is absolutely bad at hiding things like that and Tony ends up to take care of his kid.orPeter is sick and Tony sings a Lullaby to calm him down





	I am gonna buy you a Mockingbird

„Hey Bud!", greeted Tony as he saw that Peter entered the lab, the teenager tried to hide his sore throat and his hoarse voice by just smiling at him. 

„I got you some pizza, by the way, you want some?", asked the Billionaire and passed him a big carton with an italian flag and some random cook on it.

„No, I'm goo-.", Peters voice betrayed him as it broke into an ugly cough, which made Tony rather skeptical and he patted his right hand on the back of the Spiderling. 

Peter inhaled sharply some lab air and tried to calm his breathing down.  
„I-i'm sorry, I got some water in the wrong pipe ...", stuttered Peter and did his best to hide his watering eyes from his mentor.

„If you only swallowed some water wrong, why is your voice so hoarse? Pete, I swear if you have a fever, then we can just make a movie night. I don't want you to overwork yourself...", explained Tony, he was starting to really worry about his so- intern. 

Of course Peter was just an intern for Tony nothing more right? God, who could blame him, he loved this kid and claimed him already as his own.  
„I am not sick, Mr Stark! I am fine really!", explained Peter and shuddered under the sharp glance of his mentor.

„Let me just feel your forehead.", exclaimed the older men, what he hadn’t expected was that Peter abruptly jumped at the ceiling, just like that!

„Peter Benjamin Parker, you are coming down, Right now and stop this childish attitude!", shouted Tony and made Peter whimper in respond. The loud voice was definitely hurting his ears.

„I-am coming down, b-but please stop shouting, it hurts my ears...", whispered Spidey and tried to climb the ceiling down, but his hands were so sweaty that he slipped and fell into Tonys arms, who just gasped in shock.  
„S-sorry?", Peters voice came out as whisper.

Tony placed him softly on the floor and brought his hand to Peter's forehead.  
„Jesus, Kid you are burning up...", whispered Tony and lifted him up again, Peter was to weak to complain about that.

„I'm not sick.", slurred the Teenager as Tony laid him on the couch in the living room and threw a blanket over him. 

„Yeah, I'll tell you something. When I was a kid, I never wanted anyone to know that I'm sick. I never wanted them to see me weak. Peter I know you are lying, because you remind me of myself.", Tony said sternly and his intern finally gave him a look of defeat.

„Maybe you’re right, I really don‘t feel so good.“, Peter looked so small in his blanket that Tony only felt a stronger urge to protect him.

„Lets watch a movie, how about Lion King?“, asked Tony but he knew Peter was to weak to complain and so he started the TV before he got an answer.

Peter snuggled to Tony and laid his head on his chest.  
„You are so warm and your heartbeat is so calming, I could listen to it all day....“, whispered the younger one and Tony ran his hand through Peters hair. 

„Dad? ‘m tired... I think am gonna sleep now.“, whispered Peter, after one hour of watching the movie and cuddling with Tony he closed his eyes. 

„Okay... Good Night.“, Tony pressed a soft kiss on Peters forehead and hoped the younger already visited the land of the sleeping. 

„T-tony.“, Peters small voice came out as a stutter and Tony woke up from his light sleep.  
„What’s up buddy?“, asked his mentor groggily and looked at Peters pale face.

„I- I don’t feel so good, I think I’m gonna“, Peter didn’t even need to finish his sentence while Tony reached for a bucket, which he gave to him.  
Only several seconds passed and Peter was puking his meal from last week out. Luckily for Tony he expected something like this and prepared a bucket besides his couch.  
As it stopped Peter began to sob and he curled into a ball. Tony dragged the bucket away and took Peter in his room were it was absolutely silent.  
„My stomach hurts so much. I can‘t sleep“, cried the Teenager and snuggled up to Tonys chest again.  
„I am sorry to be such a burden a-and I promise I will go home tomorrow...you shouldn’t have to deal with me”, Peter started but one thing he never expected Tony to do in such a situation was to start singing.  
„Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.“, Tony knew the song was for baby’s to calm down but he didn’t care, he liked the sight of Peter relaxing to his voice.

„And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.",  
Tony softly stroke Peters back and he was fascinated how his kid liked the singing. 

„And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass“, Tony thought back when his mother sung this song for him whenever he felt ill. Yeah he was not older then six back then, but it was seriously the only Lullaby Tony knew, the only exception was that his mother sung „Mama‘s gonna buy you a mockingbird.“. Howard would have never sung for him, he was an asshole in parenting.

„Pete, you asleep?“, asked Tony softly and got a light snore as an answer.  
He happily waited a few seconds before he also let himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And I did it again, I wrote another fluffy Oneshot :D  
> Like the last time I will excuse me for my rather bad english.  
> After all I hope you guys enjoyed it and Good bye :3


End file.
